


Stranger in a Strange Land

by poisonousQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Hallelujah, Heavy flirting, Human Bill Cipher, It's raining gay, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Storm Warnings and such, That's why it's so gay, Umbrellas, Well it was sort of a prompt, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousQueen/pseuds/poisonousQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has never been good at listening to warnings; hence, why he was stuck in the pouring rain. Yet, when he's totally soaked to the bone, someone he's never seen before "saves" him. Sort of. Not without being a prick about it, at least. When he least expects it, a title he hasn't heard for years pops up, leaving a few questions in the air. Or was that love? Who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> Based roughly on the prompt-ish starter line: "You forgot to bring your umbrella, didn't you? Here, we'll share mine."
> 
> Songs referenced:  
> "Stranger in a Strange Land" by 30 Seconds to Mars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmOIDAa3Dy0  
> "You Call Me a Bitch Like it's a Bad Thing" by Halestorm: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3rjBs_mIC8

Dark, brooding, and wet—his favourite type of weather! He trekked from his small, rundown apartment to explore the city he had moved into not one month ago. Gravity Falls! He just _adored_ how quiet the small town was, almost as if they were all hiding from the terrible weather.

The Grecian wandered what he assumed to be downtown, his black and gold umbrella held nearly as high as his chin. His gold and blue eyes scanned the store signs. It was rather obvious he was either new or just didn’t care where he was going. Either way, he was certainly not paying complete heed to his surroundings below the dimly lit street signs and street names. At least, not yet.

Another man stood less than one hundred yards ahead, waiting at an empty bus stop. His clothes were soaked through and through, his once soft, fluffy brown hair now a sopping mess dripping into his hazel eyes. His foot tapped a rhythm-less beat as he glared at the ground and cursed the weather.

The second man’s thoughts were put on pause when he glanced to the side, catching sight of a hellishly handsome stranger wandering—and, yes, he meant wandering—in his direction. His abstract eyes seemed to be studying the boring streets as if he were in Las Vegas.

He looked somewhere around his late twenties, his hair blond at the styled bangs and short, neatly trimmed, black for the remainder of his hair. Hazel eyes nearly glazed over as they studied the rest of the approaching stranger in less than thirty seconds: Pressed white button-up over a near-gaunt torso, black bowtie, yellow sweater vest, black skinny jeans, and black military boots. He appeared small but lithe; a devil. So very tempting.

Before the thunderstruck man could notice the distance between them now, a voice stole him from his reverie.

“As flattered as I am, I’m not produce. Besides, you look like an over-watered plant.” Two pairs of canines sharpened the edges of his already predatory grin. He didn’t look too transcending anymore.

“I wasn’t looking at you like you were food, I had to get rain out of my eyes!”

“Hah! Then what? Are you going to tell me that your rosy red cheeks are a product of the cold?” To prove his statement, a leather-clad hand reached forward and pinched the soaking stranger’s cheek. While doing so, he earned a swat that elicited a cackle from the childish Grecian.

“If you’re just going to be a dick to me, I’d suggest you leave.” The soaked stranger pursed his lips and crossed his arms, hoping he looked at least _slightly_ intimidating.

“Actually, I came over to offer walking you home.” His grin softened—if only a bit. “The busses were cancelled due to extreme conditions.”

“Oh.” His face went slack with shock at the first statement before he let out an exasperated laugh. “Figures.”

“Well, Milady?” The handsome devil’s voice was expectant as he offered his free arm. He just _knows_ this adorable idiot couldn’t possibly refuse such a generous offer.

Begrudgingly, the brunet took the arm. However, not after smacking it with a scowl.

“I’m not a lady, thanks.”

“Mm, sure thing. Where to?”

▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴

They had been travelling for about an hour and a half and were now heading into the local forest.

Before the Grecian could make a snide remark about bringing attractive strangers into the woods, the still-drying stranger spoke up.

“Pines—D-dipper Pines.” His voice was quiet as he stumbled over his words and what to say in a poor attempt to introduce himself. “M-my name is Dipper.”

The nickname ‘Pine Tree’ nearly slipped from the unnamed stranger’s tongue, but he caught himself. Mustn’t give ourselves away just yet, yes?

“Williams. Clyde Williams.” His words were smooth, rolling off his tongue as if they rung true.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the obvious mockery of his own introduction; nevertheless, a smile tugged at his lips. It was then he noticed that he was quite a few inches taller than Clyde—maybe even half a foot.

His hair was now mostly dry and in a curled mess in his eyes, his arm still hooked with the handsome devil’s own while his other hand was shoved into his damp hoodie pocket.

A few minutes passed until he spoke up once more, his cheeks rosy again.

“Thank you, by the way.”

Clyde glanced to his side, a sly smirk on his lips as he carefully wove his next sentence.

“Pray-tell, what for? All I did was request walking a gorgeous man to his home during the rain. A simple act of kindness.” He shrugged, nonchalant, and watched Dipper process his words before going bright red. Of course his plan worked.

He took the silence as an opportunity to note about the assumed-stranger’s features.

Dipper was rather simple looking. Curly brown locks covered his forehead and half of his eyes, nearly touching his shoulders in the back. A blue hoodie covered his lean, almost underfed form while a red shirt peeked from the neck opening. He wore semi-baggy grey jeans and blue shoes. Perhaps… Early twenties? Pine Tree was certainly no pretty-boy like himself, but he _was_ a looker.

Speaking of Pine Tree, he was just getting over the Grecian’s flirtatious remark when he spotted a bright blue eye obviously looking him up and down.

“Are you… Are you checking me out?” He wasn’t sure if he should be bewildered or annoyed.

“It’s only fair, Pines.” Clyde’s head tilted to the side and he winked. Then his gaze moved to their surroundings, causing him to frown.

“Sheesh, kid, how reclusive are you?”

The brunet rolled his eyes, gently elbowing the other’s side. They were close.

“It’s not mine, it’s my, erm, ‘Grunkle’. His shop is up here. Has been for years.” He paused before giving the blond a quizzical look, now noticing the abnormal-but-gorgeous tan olive skin. “Where are you from anyway?”

“Sifnos, Greece. I moved to the States about a year ago.” A clever alibi for the liar.

“A year ago? Then how do you know English so well?”

Practice, tourists, more practice, and sheer luck, of course.”

“How many languages do you speak in all?”

“Six. Greek, Egyptian, Latin, French, Spanish, and English. Why the sudden curiosity, Pines?” His arm slipped out of the brunet’s and snaked around his waist, a cocky grin on his lips. “You aren’t interested, are you?”

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up and he began avoiding the handsome devil’s duo-coloured gaze to glare at the umbrella’s golden handle.

“Certainly _not_.” His glare moved to the trees before they lit up. A scapegoat from eye contact. “Oh, look. The Mystery Shack.” Anything to change the subject.

▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴                           ▴

Clyde insisted walking Dipper to the doorstep, simply stating how it was only polite to walk a date to their door.

“It was _not_ a date, Clyde.”

“An hour and a half under a single umbrella in romantic weather?” Both of his arms now encircled the adorable Pine Tree’s waist—much to the brunet’s distaste. “How is that not a date?”

“There were flood warnings and I nearly drowned waiting for a bus that never came!”

“Which makes me your prince!”

“You’re far from a real prince.” He wasn’t wrong.

The Grecian let out a dramatic gasp, pretending to be offended, then lowered his eyelids to the halfway point. He leaned his head forward until their noses touched, his lips curled into a Cheshire grin.  
“Then what would I be? The Kin—“

“The Fool.” Dipper’s cheeks were pinking, yet he was smirking with his arms crossed.

“Tch, and you’re just a stranger in a strange land, kid.”

The handsome devil seemed to be getting closer, his grin widening. To solve this, the ‘adorable idiot’ flicked Clyde’s forehead and effectively escaped his grasp. Then, he slipped behind the mesh patio door.

The brunet couldn’t help but grin as he watched the helpful ass of a stranger recover from his small assault.

“Thanks for the “date”, you devil.” His tone was laced with sarcasm as clever hazel eyes met mischievous blue-and-gold ones. Then, he slammed the door in Clyde’s face. The kid was playing hard to get, huh?

“See you next Tuesday, Pine Tree.”

Dipper froze in his tracks when he heard the call, turning back to rapidly open the door again. The stranger was gone, a rose in his place on the doorstep and the faint sound of piano tunes dancing in the wind.


End file.
